


The Boy Who Ruled

by Zarkonnen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry Potter, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkonnen/pseuds/Zarkonnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurred to me that Dumbledore's Army was basically a paramilitary student organization. In reality, those tend to be bad news. So here's a cynical alternate history, told through newspaper headlines. Any similarity to real-life events is blatant and intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Ruled

**The boy who lived!**  
As Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts Wizarding School, Headmaster Dumbledore speaks of "new era of hope".

**Brutal death at Triwizard Tournament**  
Dumbledore casts blame upon Ministry as event ends in disaster.

**Mass breakout from Azkaban**  
"Be vigilant!", says Minister.

**Fudge government teeters on brink**  
Approval at record low as Dumbledore criticizes inability to deal with "Death Eater" menace.

**Hooray for Dumbledore's Army!**  
New student group safeguarding the Wizarding World!

**Dumbledore elected Interim Extraordinary President**  
Long-time ministry critic now in charge. Declares state of emergency,  deputizes Potter to coordinate Wizarding Youth for the Defence of the Realm.

**Suspicious Gringotts accounts frozen**  
Dumbledore clamps down on "Death Eater" funding sources.

**Wizards and witches arrested for links to banned "Death Eater" organization**  
"They were undermining the very fabric of our society", Potter states in press conference, clad in new Wizarding Youth uniform.

**State of emergency extended indefinitely**  
Voldemort "still at large", supporters sabotaging and spreading lies at every turn. Citizens reminded to be watchful.

**New travel pass system**  
Prohibits use of floo powder, portkeys except by approved individuals. Rewards for reporting unauthorized usage.

**Potter pushes for Azkaban extension to fight overcrowding**  
"Death's too good for traitors", Wizarding Youth Leader explains.

**Ministry launches Potter inquiry**  
Claims Youth Leader diverted Ministry funds for personal use.

**Stay inside!**  
Terse report from Ministry advises citizens to stay inside amidst reports of Death Eater attacks.

**Potter restores peace & order**  
Declared Extraordinary President by emergency Ministry session.

**"Order of the Phoenix" conspirators arrested**  
Group around disgraced wizard Dumbledore secretly influenced all levels of Wizarding society.

**Remaining "Phoenix" terrorists apprehended by Wizarding Youth**  
President Potter is working tirelessly to ensure our safety.

**Potter voted Wizarding President for Life**  
Promises new era of peace and prosperity, zero tolerance for terrorist organizations. Markets rose sharply upon announcement.


End file.
